Julianna
by ILuvCarbyFuzz
Summary: OCOH challenge: a young college student leads Abby to her dreams, but then soon loses hers.


Julianna

"Abby, I'm not living without you…I love you!" Were John's words. Abby heard them loud and clear, before passing out. This is not what she had expected.

As darkness engulfed her, she saw visions of the earlier week in her mind, as she relived what had brought her here in the first place.

_The ER_

_Abby's stomach was churning. She felt awful about what she was going to do, but, she had to do it. She walked throughout the ER, and didn't even notice. She was caught up in her thoughts. John had told her earlier that he needed her to cover some of his shifts, because there was something he had to do, and she never once questioned him. She knew it had something to do with Kem, and just thinking about what he was doing with her made her sick to her stomach._

_Realizing she had work to do, she pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind, and grabbed a chart. Then, she overheard a conversation that made her definitely thankful for all the gossip going on around here._

"_Hey, Jerry, guess what I just heard!" Chuny whispered. _

"_What? Does it involve Dr. Carter?" Jerry asked curiously._

"_Yeah, I heard he was flying to France to confess his love for Kem."_

"_Well, I heard he was flying there to visit her sick mother, but that sounds really dumb."_

"_I really hope he doesn't go through with it…In my opinion he needs to confess his love for Abby instead."_

"_Yeah, me too." Just then they saw Abby staring at them._

"_Abby…you…did you hear all that?" Jerry asked._

_She nodded and said, "Jerry, can you find someone to cover my shift? I have some business to take care of." Jerry and Chuny smiled, and Abby went off to find Jake. Dinner wouldn't work. It was too long into the future. She needed to get what she needed to say off her chest now. _

"_Abby? I wasn't expecting to see you again till tonight? Are you okay? You are really flushed..."_

"_Jake, this is important. I need to talk to you in private please…" She glanced at Mr. Douglas, and back at Jake. He took the hint and led her to the doctor's lounge. She closed her eyes, and breathed deeply. Here goes nothing…she thought._

"_Jake, sit down with me, please." Jake nodded, and they both sat down on the couch._

"_Abby, what is this all about?"_

"_Jake, I don't see how this relationship will work…I love your family, and I am glad to have met them. My days with you have been magical, and I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend, but to be honest…You remind me too much of something that I have lost forever. You think alike, act alike, say the same things…It just kills me. I love you, but I also love him, and I don't think it is fair to you. You should find someone who thinks of you as the center of her world, not just a boyfriend. I am so sorry to end it like this, but I am left with no other choice…I'm so sorry…" and with that she ran out of the lounge, and out the door of the ER, into the pouring down rain, leaving Jake with tears in his eyes._

_AIRPORT_

The airport in France was cold and lonely. She looked around, searching for a familiar face, but Abby didn't see one. She had raced home after breaking up with Jake, and packed her things, which only consisted of a passport, some clothes, and her toothbrush and hairbrush. She didn't quite know what she was doing at all. It was like her body was taking over her, and her actions could not be controlled. Her mind was totally blurred.

_The drive to the airport was uneventful, and she got there within a flash. She found out from the lady at the desk that the flight to Paris had just taken off. Deep inside of her Abby knew that was John's plane, and sorrow filled her up to her scalp._

_Deciding to just take the next plane, she bought a ticket, not even thinking about how she would find John. She waited for almost two hours, just sitting there in the grey chair, and then her seat number was called to come back._

_The actual flight there was nothing special either. Just the same old boring movies and the same old uncomfortable chairs. And then, before she knew it, she was standing in the middle of a Paris airport. More specifically, she was crying in a Paris airport's bathroom. She just sat on the toilet seat and cried. The realization of what was going on finally hit her right between the eyes, and she knew finding John was impossible. _

"_Hello? Are you okay?" A young girl of about 23 asked her. She was knocking on the stall door, and Abby immediately stopped crying._

"_Um, yeah…I'm fine." Abby said, not entirely convinced. She opened the door and looked at the young girl. She was really short, but skinny, with long brown hair and tan skin. She had on a bright blue shirt that accentuated her eyes, with blue jeans._

"_Hi, I'm Julianna Perret. I'm a college student from New York. Are you sure you are okay? Do you speak French? I can help you around the airport if you need help…"_

"_I am so sorry you have to see me like this…I don't even know why I am here…I can't speak a bit of French…"_

"_No, really, its okay…Lets get some coffee and we can talk…is that okay? If I am going to help you around Paris I am going to have to get to know you a little better." Julianna's eyes twinkled when she smiled, and Abby was too grateful that Julianna found her, to say a word._

_While they were drinking coffee, Julianna explained how she grew up in America until she was 14, and then moved to Paris. It was hard for her, but after high school ended, she moved back to America to live with her aunt in New York and go to college. Her dad was in a car accident, and that is why she was here. Her mom was Bi-polar, and left when she was 10. She hadn't seen her since._

_Abby explained her situation and Julianna even teared up when Abby was done. After coffee the girls drove to the nearest hotel, checked out two rooms, dropped off their things, and to the hospital they went._

_"So, Abby…Does John love you?"_

"_I don't know…I hope so…"_

"_Well, how are you going to find him? You should take into consideration what that Jerry guy said, and check at the hospital. I can ask around for you, and while you are finding John, I will visit my dad."_

"_But would if he isn't there?"_

"_If he isn't then…this was a wasted trip…We could see if Kem's mom really is booked here, and ask her where John is…If she isn't then…I don't know…"_

"_Thanks for the support…" Abby said sarcastically. Julianna rolled her eyes and kept driving the rental car._

_HOSPITAL_

"_Pouvez-vous me dire où Mme la pièce de Likasu est, s'il vous plait?" (Can you tell me where Mrs. Likasu's room is please?) Julianna asked the lady at the desk._

"_Elle est dans la pièce 415, sur le gauche." (she is in room 415 on the left) the lady at the desk said._

"_Merci!"(Thank you) Julianna replied._

_She told Abby the room number, and she within a second she was gone._

_Knock, knock, knock…_

"_Come in!" Kem's mother said._

"_Abby slowly opened the door. No John._

"_I'm sorry… are you one of the nurses?" _

"_No, um, I am a doctor, but not your doctor. I have a personal question to ask you if you don't mind…"_

"_Sure…come sit. I am Melania Likasu, and you are…?"_

"_I am Abby Lockhart. Can you please tell me where a man named John Carter is?"_

"_Yes…he went out for a walk with my daughter Makemba a few hours ago. How do you know John?"_

"_Well, this may sound awkward, seeing as though you are Kem's mom, but I am his ex-girlfriend…You see, there is something very important I have to tell him…"_

"_You still love him, and can't live without him?" She said with a smile._

"_Yes…How did you know?"_

"_Kem feels that way about Peter. She told me a few nights ago on the phone. She is only taking a walk with John to officially end things. I don't think they belong together…I know that is simply awful…But I am a mother, and every mother wants their son or daughter to be happy, and I don't think Kem is happy with John…The baby is the only thing that tied them together, and they don't have him anymore."_

"_I understand, and really, thank you so much for telling me where he is…But do you think maybe you can tell me what hotel he is at? I don't know French and I don't think I would be able to find him without his hotel name."_

"_I think he is staying at the Holiday Inn…"_

"_Wait…they have American hotels here?"_

"_Yes, dear…" she said with a chuckle._

"_Well, thank you again, but I must be going now. It was an absolutely pleasure to meet you! And thank you again!"_

"_Votre accueil, cher." (Your welcome, dear.)_

_Abby saw Julianna walking to the bathroom, and came up to her._

"_Julianna, I can't thank you enough. I found out from Kem's mom what hotel he is at. I would not have come this far without you. Is your father okay?" The look on Julianna's face was enough. Abby teared up and gave Julianna a hug. "Is he alive?"_

"_Yes, but barely…he is in a coma." She said with tears in her eyes._

"_I am so sorry…I don't even know what to say. Here is my email address if you ever need anything. Like I said, you saved me. I wouldn't have done any of this without you and I am very grateful for all the help you have given me." Abby smiled a sad smile at her as she gave her the folded piece of paper. Julianna put it in her jeans, wished Abby good luck, and went inside the bathroom._

_Abby took a taxi to the address Melania had given her, and soon she was standing in front of John's door. His _actual_ hotel door. _

_Here goes nothing…Abby thought, and knocked softly on the door._

_Abby could hear a shuffle of feet, and then the door swung open. Mouths agape at each other, mostly John at Abby, was how they stayed for a few seconds. He led her in without saying a word, and then curiosity took over._

"_Abby, what are you doing here? In Paris, I mean…"_

"_I…I wanted to tell you something…I…I broke up with Jake…"_

"_Why? Is that why you came all the way over here?" He asked in disbelief._

"_No…It's just, he reminded me of something I didn't want to lose. I really don't know why I came…But I did…"_

_There was an awkward silence._

"_It's me, isn't it…Abby I don't want to be the reason you guys break up!"_

"_John, I…"_

"_Wait, stop…That is why you came all this way? It's not that I don't want to see you! Its just, well, I didn't expect you…Wait…Did you come here because…Abby, do you still love me?"_

_Abby nodded. "I wanted to tell you in person. John, I know you still love Kem…And I know I can never get in the way of that, and I would feel guilty if I did! But it's just…I miss you so much, John…I really do still love you. After all that you did to me, and hurt me, and made me cry…you are like a drug…I am just…I keep wanting to go back for more, but I know I cant because it might kill me…" Tears slowly welled up in her eyes, and she looked down ashamed. Slowly she sat on the bed, and tried to look up, but somehow, she just couldn't._

"_I'm glad you feel that way…loving me I mean…" Abby looked at him confused. And he sat down next to her._

"_Because I am not living without you…I love you!" A gasp escaped Abby's throat. "Let me explain…When I took a walk today, with Kem…We officially broke up. For good. I don't love her, I love you. She loves Peter. We just…decided to go down separate paths. And for everything I have caused you Abby, I am sorry…I never really apologized before, so I am now…Can we please forget the past and start over?"_

_With tears in her eyes, she lunged forward, and kissed him with the passion and intensity she had been building up ever since they were apart. Then, she woke up._

Groggily, Abby sat up off the bed. She was in one of John's T-shirts, and boxers. Candles were lit everywhere, and John was nowhere to be found. A note was written on her nightstand, that read:

_Abby,_

_I went to your hotel room to grab your things. I hope you don't mind staying with me, but I would like to talk to you about what happened. I don't have any regrets, I am just too overwhelmed. I need to set some things straight, and I was hoping we could officially reunite. I love you, and will be back soon._

_Love,_

_John_

She simply smiled at the thought of what they were going to do, and decided to shower and freshen up. She was going to have a long night…

Epilogue:

3 months later they were married. They went to France on their honeymoon, and 9 months later, they had Julie Anna Carter, after the wonderful girl who led Abby to her dreams. When Julie was 2 months, Abby received word from Julianna's father, who had recovered from his coma, who said that she had died in a car accident two months earlier. He saw her number in Julianna's contacts book, and thought she might want to know.

Kem and Carter never spoke again, but two years later, their son, with no argument from Abby what-so-ever, was named Joshua.


End file.
